Sasuke and Sakura: Together Forever
by JinYoung110
Summary: [SasukexSakura] Each chapter is a different oneshot. OCCness may occur so beware. Rated for safety.
1. Always Call Your Name

Hey! This is just a cute 'lil oneshot ficcy that I decided to write. It's a SasuXSaku, and I'll probably write more oneshots. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Someone Will Always Call Your Name**

"Sakura." The first time she heard Sasuke say her name, it sent shivers down her spine. Somehow, he made that simple word, just a name, just 'Sakura', sound like a bell, chiming and blowing in the wind.

"Sakura."

It was beautiful, lovely. A strand of silk on the wind… flying away into the horizon.

"Sakura." She had hoped her raven haired boy would always be there for her, but he was actually never there. His dark orbs had never locked onto her jade green ones. He looked upon her with scorn, not love.

"Sakura…" But now that he was hurt, lonely, torn, he wanted her. Wanted to trail his fingers through her pink hair, caress the tresses through his callused hands.

"Sasuke." An answer that had always been on the tip of her tongue. She loved him since the first moment she had seen him. Oh, how much it hurt to love such a cold, distant boy.

"Sasuke." He was from the Uchiha clan, she was from the Haruno clan. A boy and a girl that wouldn't have ever crossed paths.

"Sakura." He hadn't loved her. Never had, never would, never wanted to. But he did, and it was hard to admit. He could only show her by calling her name.

"Sasuke." She needed him. You could see it in her eyes, the desperate, longing look in them. She wanted him so badly, it hurt, but she never let it show. At least, not that much…

"Sakura." But he had done the unknown, the unthinkable, the impossible. Uchiha Sasuke had promised Haruno Sakura. He had done IT.

"Sakura, I'll always be here to call your name."

**The End**

There you go. A short, but sweet, SasuXSaku drabble. If you like it, read & review, and I'll write some more. I may do a series of stories, like, a series of SasuXSaku, a series for NaruXHina, a series for NejiXTen… etc.

Read & review, no flames, PLEASE  
DSOK (Dark Star of Konoha)


	2. When the Rain Falls

Hiya! Another chapter.. heehee, but I had nothing better to do, and plus, I can't update on HikariStar77 anyway :P

Disclaimer – I am Dark Star of Konoha. I do NOT own Naruto.

**Remember Me When The Rain Falls**

All of Konoha is crying... heck, even the sky is crying!In rivulets, pounding, pouring, sheets of rain. But one person did not cry.Sasuke did not cry. Sasuke couldn't cry. Sasuke was… dead.

"Please, you have to let me go." The hard, deadened look that had so long haunted the Uchiha's eyes was gone, because of _her_.

"I love you!" she had pleaded. "I can't let you just leave!" She had ducked her head, pink bangs hiding emerald eyes. Sasuke sighed, and kissed her lips. He captured her thoughts in a bittersweet passionate move, taking all of her doubts away. But deep down, both knew he might not come back. He had to leave though. It was something he had to do, and... believe it or not, he had to leave _her _for it.

Jet black hair mingled with rosy pink locks. Dark, brooding eyes met the jade green ones, usually lively, but the spark was gone now... because he was leaving.

"I love you no matter what. I can't forget you, and I'll always return for you," he promised. "I couldn't not come back, you know that."

Pretty green eyes filled with tears. Pale skin flushed with emotion. Smooth lips curved downward in a sob.

"Please…" that single word cut Sasuke's heart like a blade. How could one word hold that much feeling? That much hurt? That much pain?

"Make me a promise," Sasuke said firmly. Innocent eyes turned up to meet his. "Remember me when the rain falls." Sadness turned to surprise.

"I'd remember you… always. Even when it's sunny!" was her answer. Sasuke smirked.

"I'll remember you when the sun shines, you remember me when the rain falls, ok?" Sasuke smiled gently as the konoichi nodded. "Then I'm satisfied."

Now, it is three years later. Sasuke left, and was found dead in Itachi's hideout. All of Konoha is crying… heck, even the sky is crying!

One certain pink-haired girl is standing atop the roof of the old Uchiha mansion. She remembers him…

"I'll remember you when the rain falls…"

**The End.**

.:DSOK:.


	3. He Wasn't

**_This is a SasuSaku oneshot, and yes it is a songfic. No flames please. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song, which is "He Wasn't" by Avril Lavigne._**

**Background**: Ok, well this story is when Sakura hooked up with Naruto (no, sorry, not a NaruSaku fic) Sakura begins thinking of Sasuke more and more, and realizes that Naruto never was the one for her. She will (at the end of the story) finally break up with Naruto and call Sasuke. (sorry, sorry, a tiny bit of Naruto bashing… A warning, NaruSaku fans might not want to read.)

* * *

Sakura sighed. 

_There's so much goin' on today. I'm really bored; it's getting late._

"Already 7:00 huh… and Naruto _still _hasn't called. He's just an unfeeling old jerk!" Sakura muttered, staring down at her mini calendar.

_What happened to my Saturday? Monday is coming, the day I hate…_

Sakura sighed angrily. Naruto had said he'd take her out on a date on Saturday. Saturday had come and gone though, and frantically apologizing, Naruto said he'd call. But it was 7:00 pm, and no sign from Naruto.

"Darn, and there's SCHOOL tomorrow!" Sakura cried, stomping up the stairs. She flung herself on her bed and stared longingly at her cherry red cell phone.

_I sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone…_

Sakura began to think of Sasuke. His perfectly spiked raven hair, his obsidian eyes, so full of wonder, mysterious, and depths not even Sakura could ever dream of figuring out. His calm, composed attitude seemed slightly cold at times, but he always watching her back on missions and stuff. And his body… woo, Sakura didn't even want to go there. Then, Sakura began thinking of Naruto again.

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._

Nice, cute, funny, and all that stuff, but totally loud, rude, and obnoxious at other times.

_He never even opened up the door._

All the times Sakura had stopped by his house, and he hadn't been there…

_He never made me feel like I was special_

No… Naruto treated Sakura the same way as he treated everyone else. The only thing that was different was the fact that he had actually asked her out. But… that was just Naruto. Stupid old childhood crushes were just what was going through the blonde boy's head.

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

Sakura sighed. Naruto really wasn't what she had been looking for in a guy. But, he _had_ asked her out. That was actually what had gotten her excited. You know, the whole first boyfriend thing.

_This is when I start to bite my nails._

Sakura glanced at her red cell phone apprehensively, as if it was going to jump up and bite her. 'Maybe I should call him' she thought.

_And clean my room when all else fails._

Sakura sighed again, and nervously picked up a few stray items from her bedroom floor. One of them was a picture of her team, Team 7. She looked at Kakashi-sensei's masked face, his visible eye crinkling happily, at Naruto's cheesy grin that covered his face, and at Sasuke's handsome face, an ever-present smirk curving at hislips.

_I think it's time for me to bail._

'Maybe Sasuke _wasn't _just a childhood crush' Sakura thought, frowning slightly.

_This point of view is getting stale…_

She ran slender fingers through her pink locks. Agh, boys can be such pains!

_I sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone…_

Sakura stared, again, at her cell phone. 'Maybe I should call Naruto just to see how much he cares about me…' Sakura thought. 'Nah… why should I even care? Like he cares about me…'

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._

'What did I really see in him?' Sakura thought to herself.

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

'He was cute with the scruffy little boy look, those sparkling blue eyes, but I never really felt much of a spark with him. Just a rush of pride that he asked me out…' Sakura thought

_He never made me feel like I was special_

Sakura frowned. 'I was just a way for him to brag to Shikamaru, Neji, and... Sasuke.'

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

'No…he isn't' Sakura realized. 'Sasuke was who I wanted all along!'

_Na na na na na, we've all got choices_

'I can choose to break up with Naruto.' Sakura thought. 'Who wants to be hooked up with a guy that pays no attention to you?'

_Na na na na, we've all got voices_

'I can be the one to call him and say something. I've got a voice, and I should use it.'

_Na na na na na, stand up make some noise_

Sakura stood up determinedly, and grabbed her cell phone. "I _will _do it!" she said out loud.

_Na na na na, stand up make some noise_

Sakura dialed Naruto's number, but he wasn't there. His answering machine picked up, so Sakura left a message. "Sorry Naruto, but this is the last time you're gonna ignore me. We're over."

_I sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone._

Sakura placed her cell phone down and looked at it, sinking back on her bed. 'I really did it' Sakura thought, her good feelings growing. 'I really got rid of Naruto, and… I feel good about it!'

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no_

'Sasuke was who I wanted… all these wasted months…' Sakura thought sadly. 'I really should go see him, especially 'cause I'm a bit confused about Naruto.'

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

'Sasuke always waited with open arms for me. Well, as much as he could without blowing his stony demeanor as a cold-hearted Uchiha,' Sakura giggled at the thought.

_He never made me feel like I was special_

'Sasuke always made me feel like I was special, like I was the only one in the world' Sakura realized. 'Sasuke was always watching my back, even when he was bailing Naruto out of trouble.'

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

'I thought Naruto was just some goofy old kid who wanted to go out with me. Well, he sure did, but he expected me to take way more than any girl should. He just isn't what I was looking for in a guy.'

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no_

"The only one I ever wanted was Sasuke…" Sakura whispered sadly, stroking Sasuke's tiny face in the photograph.

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

"But since I want to see him, I'll make a move!" Sakura decided, and jumped up to brush her teeth and hair.

_He never made me feel like I was special_

"Sasuke?" Sakura said nervously into the phone. "Hi it's Sakura. C-can I come over? I… just broke up with Naruto, and I just… need some support." Sakura listened for a moment, then broke into a big grin. "Ok!"

_Like I was special…_

'Sasuke's coming just to see me…' Sakura thought happily.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's rich voice floated in through the slightly opened window, and Sakura felt so special right then.

'_Cause I was special._

Sasuke enfolded Sakura in his arms, and she knew right then that Sasuke was the one for her.

"I can't say I'm sorry that you broke up with Naruto…" he murmured into her hair, and Sakura smiled.

"You might not be able to say it, but you can show it!" She said, giving the Uchiha a teasing smile. Sasuke sighed.

"Ok." And he pressed his warm, firm lips to hers. A light breeze blew their hair gently, and Sakura relaxed into Sasuke's warmth.

'Oh yes…' she thought happily. 'I definitely feel special now…'

* * *

**_We-ell peace people, and please review and I'll try to do some more!_**

**_.:DSOK:._**


	4. Never Alone

Another songfic… inspired by "Never Alone" by the Barlow Girls.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

A/N: Sort of a sequel to "When the Rain Falls". Sakura feels lost and alone after Sasuke dies, but she realizes that she's never alone…

Italics are the lyrics to the song.

**Never Alone**

Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they walked down the familiar, worn path underneath the cherry blossom trees. The pale pink petals caught in her smooth hair, and her jade green eyes held a shadow… a memory, caught within the depths.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered gently, taking a blossom in her hand. She ran her finger over it softly. "I still remember."

**_Never Alone_**

_I waited for you today_

Sakura would always be waiting. She was a beautiful kunoichi; she was tall, slender, bright green eyes and supple lips always in a grin. But behind that smile there was a terrible, painful longing.

_But you didn't show, no, no, no_

Although deep within her heart, she knew Sasuke would never show up again at her door with a teasing smirk gracing his lips, she just couldn't believe he was really…

_I needed you today_

…gone. She needed him, you could see it in her eyes. The playful sparkle was gone, gone, gone.

_So… where did you go?_

"Somewhere you cannot follow Sakura."

_You told me to call; you said you'd be there_

That promise… how was she so naive to believe it? A single tear trickled down her cheek, and she whispered, "No one can always be here for me; I can't take anyone for granted, 'cause there's no guarantee…"

_And though I haven't seen you, are you still there?_

No. Sasuke's gone. Gone. "I hate that word!" Sakura cried helplessly, kicking at a stone. It bounced down the path and disappeared into the grass.

_I cried out with no reply._

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered, beginning to cry. Her only answer was the wind blowing in the trees.

_And I can't feel you by my side._

Gone. He can't come back.

_So I'll hold tight to what I know._

Sakura bit her lip, and wiped away the tears. "Y-your promise, Sasuke-kun…"

"Remember me when the rain falls," he had said.

"I'll remember you," Sakura said gently, and continued down the path.

_You're here and I'm never alone._

_**Never Alone**_

Heading to the Uchiha mansion was now a habit, something she _had _to do each day. It gave her comfort. Strength.

"Three years…" Sakura sighed, looking at the sky. "Three years and Konoha has already forgotten him."

_Plip. Plip. Plip. _A light, soothing sprinkle misted over the world, and tiny beads of water caught on Sakura's eyelashes.

"I'm remembering you Sasuke!" the kunoichi called, her tears disappearing. "I'm not alone, and I have never been alone! You're here always…"

**_Never Alone_**

**The End.**

Remember, flames are for arsonists!

-- -Hikari


	5. 1,000 Words

Dedicated to **_tsukigana_ **and **_Kari Usui_**, who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, but especially them.

Summary: Sakura reflects on Sasuke's leaving to Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or "1,000 Words".

Author note: It's set after **_When the Rain Falls_**, but it's actually Sakura remembering what happened before it. I thought "1,000 Words" was a perfect inspiration.

**1,000 Words**

_Tabi tatsu kimi ni_

_Tsumetai senaka misete_

_Kitte ita yo — hitori tatakau no?_

_Zurui yo ne_

"_Kaette kuru kara…"_

_Oikoshite yuku kimi no koe _

_Ijihatte, tsuyoi furi_

_Ikanaide to namida koboshitara?_

_Ima wa dekiru, donno koto mo_

_Ienakatta, sen no kotoba o_

_Harukana kimi no senaka ni okuru yo_

_Tsubasa ni kaete._

_—"1,000 Words" by Kada Kumi _

**ooo**

_You're leaving on your journey._

The day he left was the worst day of her life. He left her without so much as a goodbye.

_Coldly, you turn your back on me_.

She begged him to let her come, begged him to let her help him. But he said he was fighting alone; she'd only get in the way.

_I heard—you're fighting alone? _

"Shut up Sakura. I don't need you, or anyone else."

_How unfair._

**ooo**

She found his letter a week later. A small, simple black box arrived on her doorstep. In his neat handwriting, the words _I'll be back _stained the paper and burned onto her heart.

_"I'll be back"_

But he was dead now, and for the first time ever, he had broken a promise to her. He may not have always liked her, may not have always acknowledged her undying love, but always, when he made a promise, he kept it.

_Your voice, passing me by_.

Tears came then, falling unheeded. "If I had been there, if I could've helped you, if I—"

_Being stubborn, pretending to be strong_

"—if I had loved you more…"

_Turn back time; should I have screamed? Let loose the tears with a 'Don't go'?_

It was just a boy. One boy out of millions in the world. Why couldn't she let go? His promise was burned onto her heart, mind, and lips. Her lips, aching to be kissed with a burning passion once again, but slowly, the curse overtook his longing. It fulfilled the desire that she had once quenched.

And now, he was gone forever.

_Now, I can't do anything._

She couldn't stop him, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't say 'I love you' or plead with him not to leave.

_I couldn't say those thousand words._

Maybe it was just her, but she knew deep down, she'd love him forever.

_I'll send them to your faraway back _

Sakura smiled sadly, a single teardrop dotting the envelope as she licked and sealed it. Stepping outside, she held up the letter Sasuke had written to her three years ago. A breeze caressed her soft pink locks, much the way the Uchiha's hand had so long ago, and she let the letter go. The tiny white square floated up into the sky, disappearing into the clouds, and vanished from view.

_Turn them into wings._

**ooo**

On the letter, was written:

_I'll be back, Sakura  
__—Sasuke Uchiha_

_You couldn't come back, Sasuke. I can't forgive you for that, but there was so much left unsaid, undone. I can leave my love unbidden, and I do still love you.   
__Forever yours,  
__Sakura Haruno._

**The End**

Yuck… that was one of the worst written stories I've ever done, but I _did _promise that I'd update all of my oneshot series when I returned from vacation. So, I did.

Review, so I know my work didn't go to waste.

Sasuke: Work? Yea right you wrote this in ten minutes.

Hikari: Shut up (looks around for listeners) I just had it planned out! Plus, I made you die! You shouldn't be talking.

Um… press the purplish-blue button!


End file.
